A Lost Soul
by Vampire Hero
Summary: A different kind of dispute... Dean/Sam, Slash


**Paaring**: Dean & Sam

**Story**: A different kind of dispute...

**Thanks**: to my beta-reader _keria1123,_ thx for your help *wink*

* * *

**Supernatural - Short**

_A Lost Soul_

* * *

'No,' said Dean defiantly.

'Please, dude,' his younger brother begged. 'Let me do it.'

'I said no!' Dean replied harshly.

He had to control himself, so as to stop himself roughly grabbing his little brother and shaking him. He had vowed to take care of Sammy and protect him. But today the younger one had provoked him and make it difficult for him to stand by his promise.

'Come on, Dean. There's nothing wrong,' Sam shrugged. 'It's just a kiss.'

'I said no, end of discussion. I'm the older of the two of us, so respect my decision,' Dean replied forcefully.

Sam sigh heavily as he stepped closer to his brother. His claiming gaze softened slowly and his brown eyes lost their sparkling shine.

'Dean,' Sam said whispering and smiled innocently.

'No, Sammy. Forget it. You will not change my mind,' Dean defended himself and closed his eyes. He knew; when he opened them he would see the beautiful puppy dog eyes of Sam and would give up, simply because it was difficult for him to reject his beloved brother.

'What's that, dude?' Sam wanted to know amused. 'Why don't you look at me?'

'Because you're a little annoying pain in the ass,' Dean grumbed.

'You've spent the last ten months on your side, without averting your eyes,' Sam noticed.

'Yes,' Dean agreed muttering. He had to pull himself together and wouldn't give the younger Winchester his blessing.

'Then look at me, Dean,' Sam invited. 'As usual, when we talk to each other. Or don't you love me anymore?'

'What? Of course, I do!' Dean exclaimed almost panicked when he opened his eyes and looked directly into the warm, brown pupils of his brother. Just at that moment he looked at them he was completely spellbound by the other man, who was much more than his brother. 'Damn it, you'll always perfidious, Darling.'

'Not on purpose, dude,' Sam defended himself smiling. 'I just want to help, so please let me kiss him.'

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but changed his mind and paused to sort out his thoughts. He would give up, that was for sure. He had never coped with it when he was criticize by his brother. In addition he didn't like it, when the brunette looked reproachfully he finally gave a sigh. Same as always.

'Okay,' Dean gave his approval, which pleased his counterpart clearly. 'But-' He still warned, his gaze wanders and fixed suspicious something else, with suspicion and cold eyes, until he saw with gentle expression to his brother. '- it's a simple kiss, without your tongues.'

'I promise, dude. I would like to help and do our job,' Sam reassured him and gave him a quick kiss before he turned away.

Then he went to the departed soul of Mitchell, who wanted nothing more than to be kissed by another man. After all, he had been searching for his true love, and had found in his own gender. But his confession shouldn't be based on mutuality and brought him the death instead.

'You're ready?' Sam wanted to know and looked directly into the blue eyes of the blonde guy in front of him.

'Yes,' Mitchell nodded shyly.

'Okay,' Sam said, noting that his self-confidence had gone to a sudden excitement.

He leaned forward and took the trembling lips of the other person in possession. It was different and unfamiliar at the same time, as if he was kissed stormly by Dean. Instead of rough lips, he taste soft and sensual lips, which tasted sweetly. The shy touch of the blond told him his innocence. In addition, Mitchell reached out to him because he was a good head shorter than himself. Sam instinctively wrapped an arm around the waist of the boy and the other hand he put around his neck, before he conducted himself and gave him additional protection and support what Dean heightened scrutiny.

Mitchell purred satisfied and was flooded with a variety of emotions, which made him with happiness and lust almost brust. He was hot inside and believed that his body would be in flames. On the one hand he was nervous and felt a deep satisfaction yet and on the other hand he didn't regretted that kiss, because it felt right and he felt no disgust and just savored the moment. He was really happy that he got the chance to be able to have these experiences.

After a few minutes... for Dean it was like painfully and seemingly endless hours... finally they parted from each other. Unlike Mitchell, who didn't seem exhausted and instead beamed, Sam took gasping air. The little boy had exhausted him completely, but the cheerful countenance of the younger one was worth it.

'Thank you, Sam Winchester. You have given me the greatest gift ever,' Mitchell said with a grin.

'Yeah, even if it happens in these circumstances,' Sam was slightly depressed. At the same moment Dean was standing behind him and deposit his arms around to his sweet brother, press himsolf close to him.

'Hey, I'm satisfied-,' Mitchell said with a grin, before he admitted blushing slightly, '- and it was great to kiss you.'

'You get certainly never a second chance,' Dean growled angrily.

'Dude,' Sam said sternly, before he turned to Mitchell apologetically. 'Forgive the weirdo, he's simply childish and jealous. But I'm glad to have done you a favor. I hope you can rest in peace now.'

'Yes, I will,' Mitchell assured him, leaned forward again and breathed his savior a gentle kiss on the cheek. 'Thank you, Sam,' he murmured shyly, while his contours slowly disappeared and began to dissolve.

'This little, sneaky-,' Dean growled angrily, but was interrupted by his brother in a calming and gentle voice: 'Dean, don't be mad at him. He meant no harm.'

'Yes, but... damn it, Sammy,' Dean was angry. His green eyes were fixed on the brown of his beloved brother. 'You can't let all men so close to you. After all, you belong to me, darling, don't forget that.'

'Now don't overdo it, I don't let everyone get to me. You're the only one who can do this,' Sam reminded him with a grin. And he savor to see how jealousy and really wild Dean was, something that was impacted most on the subsequent activities in bed. 'Anyway, today was just a one time thing.'

'Oh yeah?' Dean snorted dry. 'And what about this Adam from Massachusetts?'

'Adam? He asked me how much storage my laptop has,' Sam replied, confused.

'Of course,' Dean said with narrowed eyes. His rational thinking turned out, when it came to his brother. Then he saw in everything and everyone always a danger... a rival. Only of that he overdid it sometimes, but only he was afraid that Sam could have enough of him. It had fallen even then difficultto be separated from his brother, once he couldn't bear it. And would it come to this, he would it to prevent this, because the brunette in his arms was part of his life and his side alone.

'I don't want to lose you,' Dean admitted.

'You will not, dude, I love this stubborn pighead,' Sam replied.

'Nice to hear, darling. And I love my sweet brother,' Dean said with a grin.

'Jerk,' Sam muttered with blushing cheeks and leaned against his brother, rested his head on the broad shoulder of the other.

'Bitch,' said the older Winchester hardening his grip.

**The End**


End file.
